


Glutton for Punishment

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Detention, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Head Girl, and Head Girls didn’t get detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glutton for Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for the HP Rare Cliche Fest on LJ. It's my first detention!fic, which is one of my favourite cliches. I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks to my wonderful beta, Krazyredhead0317.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Glutton for Punishment_

"Detention, Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Professor Lupin," she whispered, horrified that she had gotten detention. _Head Girl's aren’t supposed to get detention_ , her mind reminded her. Remus usually wasn’t so curt with her in class. Surely he could see that she wasn’t trying to be disrespectful. "I only meant that—"

"Enough, Miss Granger," Professor Lupin said. He gave her a curt look. "Come to my office tonight at seven for detention." He returned his attention to the class as a whole. "Now, as I was saying, Inferi are…"

* * *

"I can't believe Remus gave you detention," Harry said, giving her a sympathetic look as they exited the Great Hall after dinner.

"Professor Lupin while we're at school, Harry," Hermione reminded him. However, she couldn’t stop from frowning. "I know, though. He usually doesn’t mind when I compare aspects of our lessons to the Muggle world." Her heart thumped nervously in her chest. "Do you think Professor McGonagall will be upset with me?"

"Nah," Ron said, shaking his head as he gave her a look. "There's no way she could ever get mad at you. You're the perfect Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled at him weakly. "Thanks, Ron." She took a deep breath. "Well, I best be off to Professor Lupin's office. Don’t want to get in even more trouble."

Harry and Ron both gave her smiles before turning down the hall to head towards Gryffindor Tower. Taking yet another deep breath, she made her way towards Remus's office. She stopped right outside, her mind a clutter of thoughts.

_It's been awhile since Remus and I have been alone. I hope he's not too mad at me. I wonder what I'll have to do. I wonder if he'll be wearing his robes… Or maybe just his regular clothes? Those tweed pants that I like_ …

She shook her head, pushing away all of her thoughts. Now was not the time for her to consider her attention to Remus. He was her professor for Merlin's sake! She couldn’t think of anything more inappropriate.

_No naughty detention for you_ , her mind teased.

With a groan, Hermione reached up and knocked on Remus's door, not wanting any more time for her mind to think of more inappropriate thoughts.

Remus opened the door. "Miss Granger," he greeted her. Hermione immediately noticed that he looked tired and she realised that the full moon was in a few evenings. "Come in." He stepped aside to allow her entrance. 

She stepped in quietly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. "What will you have me doing, sir?" 

Remus sighed, motioning for her to take a seat. "Hermione, I hadn’t meant to be so curt with you earlier."

Hermione took a seat in the chair before his desk. "No, sir, I understand there's a time and place for additional comments to be made. I will refrain from making such comments in the future."

Remus frowned. "I don’t mind the comments personally, I just know that a lot of the other students are getting aggravated about your comments and I'd hate for any of them to give you a hard time."

"Apologies." She cast her gaze downwards, feeling like she had done something wrong. She knew that Remus was only looking out for her and that he was correct in telling her that some of her comments should be kept to herself. "I just, I want people to know that I can apply myself."

"Hermione, you don’t need to prove yourself to anyone. I, as well as the other professors, know that you are a very knowledgeable student. Keep up the hard work, you needn't worry about verifying yourself."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you, sir." When he didn’t say anything further, she looked to him. "What do you want me to do, Professor?"

"Do?" He appeared confused.

"My punishment, sir." Her eyes widened in surprise when she realised how low and gravelly her voice sounded. She hadn’t meant for it to sound so sexual.

Remus cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a light pink. "You can help me grade the first years' pop quiz that I gave today."

"Oh, all right." Hermione stood, walking towards his desk. She accepted the papers along with his grading key. Sitting down, she began to read the first one.

* * *

Hermione nibbled on the end of her quill. She was almost at the end of the stack, but her hand was starting to cramp. It seemed that many of the first years had some serious studying that they all needed to do. Looking up, she was surprised to see Remus staring at her.

"Professor?" she whispered, squirming in her seat slightly. She crossed her legs, moving the quill away from her mouth.

"Apologies," Remus muttered, shaking his head slightly. He glanced at the clock. "You're all set, Hermione."

"But I haven’t finished," Hermione protested. To be honest, she didn’t want to quite leave Remus's presence just yet. Watching him grade from the corner of her eye had been quite the turn on for her. He looked so relaxed while working; she was loathed to separate from him just yet. 

"No, just… Go," he growled the last word softly. "Hermione, please." Remus made a face that she couldn’t quite decipher. 

"I…" Hermione shook her head, gathering her wand and outer robe into her arms. "Good evening, Professor." She left his office quickly, her cheeks bright pink.

* * *

"Hermione, I can’t believe you got detention again." Neville shook his head at her.

She huffed angrily. "Yes, well, apparently I need to keep my mouth shut more." Inside, she was fuming. Yes, Remus had warned her to tone down the comments, but she didn’t see the harm in saying one little thing. _Seriously? Another detention? What have I done to deserve this_?

"It's all right," Harry consoled her. "Maybe he's just a bit tense, yeah?"

"Maybe," Hermione murmured. "He does look rather tired and the full moon is still two days away." 

"Still, it sucks," Ron grumbled. "You were supposed to help me with my Charms' essay."

"Yes, well, Ronald, I hadn’t quite planned on having detention two nights in a row," Hermione snapped. "Just ask Seamus or Dean." Reaching up, she rubbed her temples. "Goodness, I'm getting a migraine over nothing. I think I'll go take a bath before dinner. I need a moment to myself."

* * *

"Take a seat," Remus ordered.

Hermione sat down quickly, looking to him for his next direction. _He looks worse than yesterday_ , she thought to herself. 

 

"I apologise," he said again, his expression pained. "I… I shouldn’t keep doing this."

"Doing what, sir?" Hermione asked softly. When Remus closed his eyes and shook his head, she pressed him. "Remus? If something is wrong, tell me. I can help."

"You can't," he snapped angrily. "Never you mind. You can grade again for me."

"If you need help with grading, sir, just ask. You don’t need to snip at me in class and assign me detention," Hermione snapped angrily, feeling slightly frustrated. "I don’t think either of these detentions were deserved."

Remus narrowed his eyes and she noticed that they momentarily flashed amber. "Well, Miss Granger, would you rather me set you lines? 'I will not talk back.'"

"I didn’t talk back in class," she countered.

"You're talking back now," Remus snapped. His hands clenched momentarily, nostrils flaring. "Grade, Miss Granger."

She pursed her lips to keep from retorting.

"I don’t know why I'm doing this to myself," he grumbled under his breath.

Hermione suspected that she wasn’t supposed to have heard that, but she pondered his words regardless. _What's he doing to himself? Is he doing all right? He just seems so off. Perhaps I should go to Professor McGonagall_? Sighing, she looked at the papers he had left on her desk. Might as well get started…

* * *

"Miss Granger!" Remus shouted angrily. "I said no talking!"

Hermione shrank back in her chair, ignoring the apologetic look Ron was giving her. "I was only telling Ron—"

"Enough," Remus said, exhaling loudly. "Detention."

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione cried out, standing up. "Ron was only—"

"Sit!"

She sat, fuming. She opened her book, flipping the pages loudly. Ron had only asked her what page to turn to! Looking up at Remus, she saw that he looked pained once more. The full moon was tomorrow evening. Perhaps she should go to Professor McGonagall after all.

* * *

Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table, slamming her bag onto the bench next to her angrily. "Professor McGonagall was no help."

"What?" Harry asked, giving her a look. "What do you mean? Remus has been far too snippy with you lately."

"I know," Ron agreed. "Shouldn't she be able to… I don’t know… override her detention or something?"

"Apparently they've already discussed me," Hermione grumbled. "Professor McGonagall is concerned, but Remus assured her that it was well-deserved."

"But it wasn’t," Ron said. "He isn't being fair."

Hermione gave a shrug. "I mean, he did say no talking."

"But you were only trying to help," Harry countered. "He's in the wrong."

"No, I should have followed directions. Ron should have just asked him what page to turn to." She gave him a look.

"Why are you always defending Remus?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "I just don’t get you."

"Professor Lupin," she automatically corrected. "And because I suppose I understand even though he's being ridiculous. You can tell he's very high strung due to the moon. I'm sure he'll be back to normal before we know it."

"Hermione's right," Ginny agreed, having eavesdropped on the conversation. She nodded. "Lupin's always cranky before the full moon."

"Doesn’t excuse his behavior," Harry grumbled.

"Yes, well, I'm just over it," Hermione said. "Let's talking about something else. Neville, anything new and exciting happen in the greenhouse lately?"

* * *

Hermione entered his office without knocking, still fuming on the inside. "Remus, you've been ridiculous lately. I was only trying to tell Ron what page to turn to!"

His eyes widened in surprise as he stood. "Hermione, you know better than to disobey a teacher's order!"

"An order? Remus, you're being unreasonable."

"Miss Granger, as I teacher, I can do as I please when it comes to my students." He came around his desk, stopping in front of it. Crossing his arms, he rested against his desk as he pinned her with a glare. "Apparently my punishments haven’t been very effective."

"No, I think you need to punish me better," she retorted angrily before realising what she said. Suddenly, she felt very hot.

His eyes flashed amber as he considered her. "Miss Granger, you shouldn’t ask for such things."

She swallowed, her throat going dry. "I know exactly what I'm asking for."

Remus arched a brow. "Do you?"

"I do."

He shook his head. "This is wrong," he said softly. "Hermione, we can't do this."

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"The flirting, the innuendos. It isn't appropriate." The words looked as if they physically pained him.

"I'm of age, Remus," she said slightly. "And there's nothing in the handbook saying that sexual conduct—"

"Hermione," he warned her, but she ignored him.

"—is forbidden, just frowned upon," she finished. "Remus." She had come closer than she had ever imagined she would and she wasn’t going to give up.

"We shouldn’t," Remus said once more.

"I know what I'm asking." She pinned him with a glare. "Then I suppose I'll act out in your class until you deem it necessary to appropriately punish me."

"You wouldn’t," Remus countered, narrowing his eyes at her. They flashed amber once more and Hermione knew that she was close to getting her way.

"I will, _sir_ , and you'll have no choice but to discipline me."

"That smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble," Remus warned, taking a step towards her. "I can smell your arousal, Hermione. Did you know that?" He took another step, stopping directly in front of her. "Perks of being a werewolf."

Hermione flushed, feeling herself become even more aroused at his words.

"I had no idea you serving detention with me would excite you so much." A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. She noticed that his eyes were staying amber this time. "You've been teasing me."

"Re—"

"No," he said curtly. "Professor." Reaching up, he cupped her face, stroking it with his thumb. "Pretty, young witches that tease older wizards deserved to be punished."

Hermione's eyes widened as her heart raced in her chest. She suspected that Remus had taken a step back and that it was Moony who was now in charge of his actions. _He's fully invested in this now… As am I_.

Remus flicked his wand, locking his office door and casting a silencing charm upon the room. "So, then? Are you ready for your punishment, Miss Granger?"

"I am," she replied, proud that her voice didn’t crack when she responded.

"Good," Remus replied. "Pull your skirt up." When she did, he smiled. "Bend yourself over my desk."

Hermione slowly did as he bade. She positioned herself over his desk, resting her upper half upon it. Using her hand, she quickly pushed a bottle of ink away from her. She shivered in delight when she felt his hand caress her thigh. She bit her lower lip as he grasped her knickers and slid them down, the cool air causing her to tremble.

"I want you to count them. Ten should be enough."

"Yes, sir," she whispered, hearing him groan in response. Without warning, his hand came down hard, smacking her firmly on the lower right cheek. "One!" she cried out, wincing from the pain. Another smack. "Two!"

Remus caressed her arsecheek before delivering another slap. 

"Three!" Smack. "Four!" Hermione felt the tears stinging her eyes and did her best not to cry out. It hurt like hell, but she felt herself grow even more aroused. "Five!" she called out. Remus was changing where he was spanking her, careful not hit the same spot twice in a row. "Six!" Her clit was aching to be touched. "Seven," she groaned, biting her lower lip. _Touch me_ , she mentally begged.

"Your arse looks so pretty with my handprints on it," Remus growled. He gave her another smack, enjoying the way she squeaked out, "Eight!" Grasping a cheek, he gave it a squeeze before delivering another spank.

"Nine," Hermione gasped. Her entire body begged for relief. She sniffed, the tears pouring down her face.

"Beg," he commanded, his voice low and seductive. It sent chills of pleasure up her spine.

"Please, sir."

"Please, what?" Remus teased.

"Punish me," she whispered, her voice light and airy. A squeak of delight escaped her lips as she cried out, "Ten!"

"Ten spanks," Remus said, his hand rubbing her arse. "Do you feel properly punished?" He slipped his hand between her legs, growling when he felt her wetness. "Miss Granger, did my spanking excite you?"

"Yes, sir," she replied honestly.

Remus grasped her by the hips and turns her around. She flushed as he took in the sight of her bare lower half. "Not a peep, Miss Granger," he threatened.

Hermione nodded, holding back a groan when Remus dropped to his knees in front of her. _Sweet Merlin, he's so hot. Is this really happening_? She felt his hands push her legs apart slightly as he sniffed her sex. _It is_! She inwardly squealed in delight. It took every ounce of her being not to cry out when his tongue slid along her entrance. He began to lap at her, sucking her clit and pleasuring her with his tongue. _Oh, gods_ … 

Remus increased his fervour, wanting to give her pleasure. Looking up, he wore a triumphant grin when he saw that she was biting her lip to keep from moaning.

Not used to having someone touch her so intimately, along with the fact that she was living out a fantasy, Hermione felt her insides clench and knew that she wasn’t going to last much longer. A few more swipes of his tongue on her clit had her crying out his name, breaking the silence. "Remus!" she gasped out.

Remus pulled away, watching her eagerly as her body trembled from the force of her orgasm. "I told you to keep quiet, Miss Granger. Since you couldn’t keep quiet, I suppose I better put your mouth to better use."

"Yes, please," Hermione acquiesced, dropping to her knees. Reaching up, she quickly undid his belt, sliding his trousers and pants down in one fluid motion. "Remus," she gasped, taking in the sight of his large, hardened cock.

"Suck me," Remus groaned, threading his fingers into her hair.

"With pleasure," Hermione murmured. She grasped the base of his cock, taking him into her mouth. She sucked on him, taking a moment to explore the way he tasted and felt. She began to move her head back and forth, sucking as she did so. Remus's soft groans and the light tugging of her hair let her know that he was enjoying what she was doing. She moaned slightly, her other hand coming up to cup his sac. She fondled him lightly, sucking harder and faster.

"Fuck," Remus cursed, tugging her hair a little harder. "Fuck, make me come."

She bobbed her head back and forth even faster, wanting to bring him to completion. Within moments, Remus let out a strangled groan as he came, his come filling her mouth. She swallowed around him as best she could, some of it dribbling onto her face. When he finished, she released his cock from her mouth, blushing as she reached up and wiped the come from her face and neck.

"Holy hell, I'm so sorry," Remus said. Reaching down, he helped her to her feet.

Hermione immediately noticed that his eyes were green once more. "Remus, you don’t need to apologise. Everything that happened was completely consensual." She redressed herself, smoothing her skirt and blouse while Remus did the same.

"I… Moony was in control, I tried to take it back—"

"Remus," Hermione interrupted gently, giving him a reassuring smile. "I know, I could see it in your eyes. Remus, I… Please don’t beat yourself up over this. I wanted this. I want you."

"You shouldn’t," he said sadly.

"But I do," Hermione replied. "I can't help how I feel, Remus, and I'm sorry if that puts you in an awkward position."

"Hermione," Remus sighed her name.

"What's been going on with you?" Hermione pressed. "The moon doesn’t usually affect you this bad." When Remus hesitated, Hermione pressed on. "Tell me, Remus, please."

Remus looked defeated, moving backwards and sitting upon his desk. "Moony has taken a liking to you, Hermione. I've tried to resist the pull I feel towards you, but this past moon, I was unable to resist. I punished you simply so I could spend the evening in your presence, which only served to torture me more. I ruined your reputation as Head Girl, and I'm so sorry."

"Remus, you haven’t ruined my reputation. You've already spoken to Professor McGonagall, as have I, and I understand. I knew there had to be a reason for your acting so snippy lately." Hermione gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, looking slightly confused. 

"For what happened here tonight. I've… you've given me a taste of something I've always wanted to experience. You've made me the happiest witch in the world, so thank you."

"It can't happen again."

The smile slipped from her face. "Yes, I know, Remus." She took a deep breath. "I agree with you, but I have a small proposal for you."

"What?" Remus asked. "Go on," he encouraged when she hesitated. 

"When I finish school in two months, I wouldn’t be opposed to revisiting our relationship in a more appropriate way." She looked at him, waiting for his response.

Remus hopped down from the desk and approached her. He stopped right in front of and smiled. "If you still feel the same, I would be amenable to that."

Hermione couldn’t stop the large smile from appearing on her face. "All right, Remus."

"Have a good night, Hermione," Remus said, dismissing her. "I promise I will not assign you detention again."

"Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to it," she said cheekily, blushing.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Remus repeated, shaking his head at her. "See you in class, tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Professor Lupin," Hermione replied, slipping back into her role as his student. She turned on her heel, leaving his office, her heart full of hope.

* * *

Hermione stood outside Remus's office door, her heart racing. As of seven minutes ago, she was no longer a student at Hogwarts. She was free to pursue a relationship with Remus if that was something he also wanted.

_Time to find out_ , she told herself, reaching up and knocking on the door. It opened within seconds, revealing a wide-eyed Remus.

"You came," he muttered softly. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "I am," she said firmly. "Nothing else matters except for the way that I feel about you." She smiled at him warmly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Remus replied, reaching out and taking her hand. He pulled her into his office, slamming the door shut behind them. He pressed her back against the door, his lips eagerly finding hers.

With a groan, Hermione reached up and tangled her fingers into his hair. They spent the next few hours celebrating Hermione's finishing of school and the start of their relationship together. Neither of them could have been happier.


End file.
